


Plum's Payoff

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days, Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Plum was broke so when her boss gives her a job she jumps at it. Perhaps she could have looked first. It had strings attached, but first, Ranger is assigned to go with her and second, it's not in New Jersey as usual. When they get to Milwaukee they find their FTA looks the fine, upstanding citizen that reported the case. Or is he upstanding as he appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day outside in New Jersey. It was between late sixties to early seventies. At nine – fifteen one Monday morning, Stephanie Plum walked into the bonds office.

"Good morning, Stephanie. Vinnie would like to see you immediately. He has a job for you to do," Connie told her.

"Thanks, Connie," Stephanie said.

Stephanie's friend, Lula, was putting files away as she watched Stephanie knock on her cousin's door.

Vinnie answered the door.

"It's only you," he greeted her.

Both Connie and Lula watched him slam the door behind Stephanie.

"i sure hope it's nothing bad," Lula told Connie.

Lula put two more files in the file cabinet and walked quietly to Vinnie's closed-door. She was feeling sorry she didn't get to join Stephanie and Vinnie like she usually did. It turned out Lula was wrong.

Connie stayed at her desk. She, like Lula, had no idea what Vinnie and Stephanie were talking about. It made them both curious.

"What did you want to see me for?" asked Stephanie.

"I've got a job for you. This came in last week," Vinnie told her.

"Tell me what it is."

Stephanie really needed the money. She'd spent her last dollars on a birthday present for her Grandma Mazur.

"This time your job isn't here in New Jersey. You will be in Milwaukee. You will be going with Ranger."

"Ranger? Why is he involved?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger was different from most men here. He didn't talk much and kept to himself.

"What's going on in Milwaukee?" Stephanie asked.

Connie whispered to Lula, "Well, what is he telling her?"

"She just got a new job and it doesn't involve New Jersey," Lula returned in whisper.

Lula leaned forward to hear more details.

"There's been a robbery at a local garage. I spoke to the person who reported the robbery."

Vinnie handed her the file. That's when Stephanie walked out of the door. She'd get more details in the file Vinnie just given her. He didn't tell her the whole story.

"Did he say anything?" Lula asked, pretending she didn't listen in.

"He gave me a new job. The thing is the job isn't involved here in New Jersey."

"Where is it, then?" Connie wanted to know.

"Milwaukee. I didn't get the whole story from Vinnie."

"Wow. He gave you a cliffhanger, didn't he?" Lula asked.

"He sure did."

At noon, Stephanie and Lula walked to her Firebird. They decided to go to the Clunk Bucket. On the way, Lula told Stephanie she was on a new diet.

"Another one? What is it this time?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm trying to see how long I can go without meat. I'm on an ice cream diet this time."

Every time Lula found a new diet, it usually didn't work and would end shortly.

Stephanie laughed as she and Lula ordered a takeout. Stephanie was going through Vinnie's file.

"Who is it this time? Another clown?" Lula asked.

"Not this time."

She showed Lula the robber's picture.

"He looks creepy. I sure don't want him to ask me out."

"He's not supposed to be that kind of type of person. He robbed a local garage in Milwaukee."

"That doesn't sound too good," Lula replied as she slurped her milkshake.

"I know. Vinnie said something about Ranger tagging on the trip."

"Wow. Do I get to ride shotgun?"

"I don't know," Stephanie answered.

"If I don't get to come along, I'll miss out of all the fun."

"Same with Grandma."

"True," Lula agreed.

Stephanie looked at the picture. The man in the photo didn't look familiar to her at all. Whatever he did at the local garage, he'd serve time in prison for sure.

The man had looked to be younger than his age. His file told Stephanie and Lula he was in his late thirties but he looked more in his mid – twenties. He looked like he was due for a shave. His hair also looked like it also needed work. He was wearing a baseball cap. He was also wearing braces. He also looked like he also needed a dental.

"Boy, he looks worse from the other guys we caught in the past," Lula remarked.

"I know. Clayton Morgan sure is asking for big – time trouble."

The file also mentioned Clayton didn't live in either New Jersey or Milwaukee. The file told the girls he was visiting in Milwaukee, but his hometown was in Alaska.

"I sure hope we'll catch this creep," Lula said, taking a handful of French fries.

By now, her milkshake was empty.

"So do I. I don't have anymore money left. You do remember it was spent on Grandma Mazur's birthday present."

Lula nodded and did remember what the gift was.

"Looks like I'm on a business trip in a city I've never been to," Stephanie said.

"Let me know if I can tag along."

"You'll know."

"I hope the answer is a yes."

Lula said that with another burp but again didn't volunteer to say excuse me.

As usual, Stephanie came home for supper late as she always did.

"Where have you been? Dinner is waiting but now we have to eat dinner cold!"

"Sorry, Mom. I just got started on a new job Vinnie gave me this morning," Stephanie told her mother, file still in her hand.

"I don't care what job it is this time. Take that file back to him first thing in the morning," her mother said as Stephanie put the file on the kitchen table and joined her family.

"What kind of job is it now?" Grandma Mazur asked, already interested.

"This job isn't here this time, Grandma. The FTA is in Milwaukee."

"Milwaukee! You're not going alone," her mother said.

Stephanie's father, Frank, said nothing. He was cutting a beet.

"The FTA robbed a local garage down there. He is overdue for his court date. He was to appear in court today, but never showed up."

"Wow," Grandma Mazur said.

She'd always enjoyed hearing the cases her granddaughter worked on.

"And you're not going," Stephanie's mother snapped.

"Are you going alone?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"Of course not, Grandma. Vinnie told me Ranger is coming along."

"Good thing somebody is going with you. I don't want you to get hurt," her mother replied as her anger disappeared a bit.

"I wonder who reported this robber to Vinnie."

"I think he said somebody by the name of Fonzarelli. I hope I pronounced the name right. This should be an interesting trip to Milwaukee."


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining heavily in Milwaukee and Arthur Fonzarelli was sitting at a table at Arnold’s. He was telling the gang what happened about the garage being robbed.  
“Who could do something like this to a guy like you, Fonz?” Potsie asked.

He was getting ready to get on out of his seat so he could sing some tunes to the costumers.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out here. Some money is missing,” Fonzie told his friends.

“How much would you say were taken?” Ralph asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe three or four hundred bucks,” Fonzie answered.

“Did you report the robbery?” Richie asked.

“What am I? Dumb? Of course I called it in, Cunningham.”

“What ddi the police tell you?” Ralph asked.

“Actually, a bail bondsman out in New Jersey took the case. He sounded businesslike. Not everybody is like that,” Fonzie said when he described Vincent Plum.

“Why would a bail bondsmon in New Jersey do something about this? Uusually the police did that,” Potsie said.

Potsie watched as Fonzie shrugged his shoulders.

“Good question, Webber. That’s what I’d like to know,” Fonzie agreed.

“But I was told by telephone the person who robbed my garage that the robber was due for a court date out there in New Jersey, so two bondsmen are on their way to take the creep to jail.”

“Any idea who the bondsmen are?” Potsie asked.

“The bondsman, Mr. Plum told me one was the name of Ranger Manoso.”

“Ranger? I like that name,” Ralph said.

“But he ain’t coming to Milwaukee alone. He’s bringing someone with him. I agree with you, Malph. Ranger is a cool name for a person like that.”

“Is this Ranger guy like you at all?” Potsie asked.

“Webber, nobody is as cool as the Fonz. There is nobody out there who isn’t like the Fonz,” Fonzie remarked.

Richie nodded in agreement to what his friend just said.

“Who knows, Fonz? Maybe this Ranger guy will be bringing a girlwith him.”

“That’s a very lovely thought, Malph. I think I’ll stick with that. If he does bring a chick with him, she could still probably have some off time to spend with the Fonz.”

What Ralph said about Stephanie was correct. What they didn’t know was Lula might come along. They would just have to find out for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day, Stephanie sat in the Rangeman waiting room. She wanted to see what Ranger thought of the latest FTA job. It did sound a bit strange just to go to Milwaukee and catch this latest subject – Clayton Morgan. Ranger came out less than ten m,inutes. Once he walked in, he looked immediately at her with a smile on his face.

“Babe.”

Stephanie didn’t bother giving this handsome man a hug. Ranger was her mentor when she first joined Vinnie’s business. Of course Ranger was all business, but he never really was the type of person to marry.

“Should we go into my office?” Ranger asked.

“Okay. I wanted to talk to you about this strangest case.”

After she followed Ranger into his office, she sat at his desk, facing him. He closed the door behind her and took a seat behind the computer. Tank, who was one of his top men was out of town for another two weeks. He was taking a break in Colorado.

Ranger was eating some carrots and an apple as they talked. Stephanie wasn’t too sure if there were any places for Ranger to eat since he was never a fan of junk food.

“I’m sure you have already looked at Clayton Morgan’s case file,” Stephanie began.

She watched as Ranger finished chewing a bite of his Granny Smith apple. He nodded as he began to swallow the last bite. 

After finishing, he said, “Vinnie told me about this Morgan character just a couple days before you came on the scene. I’m not sure why he would be spending time out in Milwaukee, either.”

“I hope we can catch him fast enough to put him behind bars,” she said.

“We’ll see, Babe. I’ll ask Vinnie if I could pay you this time.”

She nodded. In her last case, she didn’t get paid from Vinnie.

“I like the idea. This is my first time in Wisconsin.”

“Been a few years for me, Babe. I looked up the weather. It’s supposed to be nice and sunny, so no need for a jacket.”

“When do you want to leave?”

“Maybe early on Thursday,” he said.

“So you should get started on your packing early.”

“Lula asked if she could come along.”

“Tell her no. I only have two tickets. Vinnie said to arrive by plane instead this time.”

“He didn’t say anything to me about it.”

She stood up.

“I’m going home and feed Rex.”

“I will come by Vinnie’s office tomorrow morning or afternoon to give you your ticket.”

“Okay,” she said and was out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast, Joanie asked Fonzie all sorts of questions about the robbery.

“Joanie,” Howard said.

“What, Dad? I’m just curious.”

“Maybe Fonzie doesn’t want to share all the details,” Howard told his daughter.

Marion understood what her husband had just said.

“You did the right thing by reporting this, Fonzie. Did you get any reply yet?” Howard asked.

“Of course I did, Mr. C. A couple of bondsmen are coming here to Milwaukee to take the robber back home and put him in the slammer,” Fonzie answered.

“Are these bondsmen from Milwaukee?” Joanie asked.

“I think this time is a bit different, Shortcake. They are from some place else.”

“What do you mean by ‘somewhere else,’ Fonz?” Joanie asked.

“I was told they are coming by airplane. They happen to be from New Jersey,” Fonzie answered.

“Good luck to them. Maybe now this robber you reported would’ve been out of the state by now,” Howard said.

“You could be right, Mr. C. I never really thought about the robber leaving the state when two bondsmen are on his trail.”

“I sure hope this won’t be too dangerous for the bondsmen to catch that person,” Marion said.

“So do I, Mrs. C. I am also interested how they are going to do this myself. I want to see if these two bondsmen are the ones their boss sent them for,” Fonzie agreed.

One thing the Fonz was going to find out for himself that one bondsman was a woman.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Stephanie stayed in her apartment. While deciding what kind of underwear to pack, she heard her telephone ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Stephanie. Are you and Ranger all packed up and ready to head out to Milwaukee?”

“I’m not, but I have no idea about him,” Stephanie answered.

“Oh. Did you find out if there are enough plane tickets so I can come along also?” Lula asked.

“Sorry, Lula, the answer is no. Vinnine only told Ranger to order two tickets, so only he and I are the only ones going.”

“Bummer. I’m missing all of the action. What do you think I should do about my ice cream diet?”

“I’d give it up if I were you. In the past your diets never last enough to stick to the same diet.”

Lula nodded.

“What kind of plans do you and Ranger decide on?” Lula asked.

“Our plane doesn’t leave until one – forty – four this afternoon, so I hope it gives me enough time to figure out what to pack along.”

“Oh. Who’s driving you and Ranger out to the airport?” 

“I don’t know. He said to decide before we’re ready to head over to the airport.”

“If I were you, I’d go call Ranger now and get the decision out of the way,” Lula told her.

“Good idea. I’ll go call him right this instant and see if he’s come up with anything.”

“I just got an idea. How about if I drive you and your bags? This way it’ll save you enough trouble to find out who would do all of the driving,” Lula suggested.

“You do have a point,” Stephanie agreed.

“Go call him now and see what he thinks of my idea,” Lulu remarked.

“I’ll call back and we’ll go from there,” she said to her friend.

“Okay. I’m sorry I’ll be missing out on all of the action out there in Milwaukee.”

“I’m sure you won’t miss out on much.”

“That’s where you are wrong, my friend,” Lula said once she heard Stephanie hang up.

“Darn. She hung up on me!” Lula said.

“Maybe I won’t miss out on this trip after all. I’ll call myself if I can get a ticket on short notice,” Lula said to herself.

While Lula was calling for a planet ticket, Stephanie was talking to Ranger. Stephanie mentioned Lula’s idea. She thought she’d ask and see what Ranger thought.

“Have you already asked someone to see if they could drive us?” Stephanie asked.

“Well, a lot of my men are still out on vacation or trying to get better faster. Tank is taking my place while you and I will be in Milwaukee, Babe. Do you know anyone who could?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Who did you get?”

“Lula. She really wants to come with you and me to Milwaukee, but she did offer to drive us there.”

“Good enough. This trip was meant for you and I to catch a criminal, and this trip isn’t to mess around and not to get into enough trouble,” he reminded her.

“Yes, I know. What time should I tell Lula to pick us up?” Stephanie asked.

“You can call her immediately and tell her to pick us up at Rangeman around twelve – fifteen.”

“If the plane isn’t leaving until one forty – four, then why do you want to leave so early?” Stephanie asked.

“So we won’t have to mess around with security,” Ranger answered.

“Well, that makes sense. I’ll call Lula and tell her what we’ve agreed to.”

“After you do that, call me.”

“Got it.”

Then she heard Ranger sign off. Then she called Lula. She should’ve been at Vinnie’s by now, Stephanie thought to herself as she dialed Lula’d cell phone. Lula answered her phone immediately.

“What have you and Ranger decided on?” was her greeting without saying hello.

Lula often didn’t bother saying hello to every phone call when friends would call her up. 

“He didn’t mind your driving out to the airport and drop us off.”

“I kinda figured that,” Lula said and then added, “I am coming along.”

“Even if this trip was for two people?”

“Yes.”

“How did you do such a thing? I’m sure Vinnie would want you at the office.”

“I know, but I did this so I won’t have to miss out on all of the fun.”

“Have it your way,” Stephanie said quietly under her breath.

Lula did hear Stephanie sigh, but didn’t catch any of the words she had just said.

“What did you say?” Lula asked.

“Nothing.”

“Didn’t sound like nothing to me. I’ll be there by one – fifteen.”

“One – fifteen? Ranger wanted to get there earlier than that.”

“Why? You did not tell me that!”

Stephanie quietly slapped her face. ‘Oh well,’ she thought as she told Lula the time and place. 

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

Lula didn’t notice that she was going to leave her suitcases behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Fonzie was out on a date. Clayton Morgan went to the garage and found nobody around. Clayton sighed. He was happy he came to Fonzie’s garage when he arrived. A smile appeared on his face after giving that sigh out. He hadn’t forgotten where Fonzie kept his money. Clayton heard footsteps heading his way as he quickly closed the safe. He only had time to take out only forty – five dollars.

Clayton jumped with surprise as he saw the Fonz head over to him.

“Freeze, you creep!” Fonzie said.

Fonzie didn’t see the money Clayton recently stolen.

“I didn’t do anything to this dumpy little garage of yours,” he told Fonzie.

“Why did you call this garage a dump? It is not a dump!” Fonzie exclaimed.

“You should be smart enough by now that a garage for cars is no dump. Stay here. Don’t move!” Fonzie said and quickly walked over to the nearest telephone.

‘This sure was a wrong time to come here, but I thought it wasn’t,’ Clayton thought to himself.

Fonzie returned.

“The cops are on their way to put you back in the slammer right where you belong,” Fonzie told him.

Clayton decided to tell Fonzie a little white lie.

“I didn’t steal anymore of your money. I was just looking at these trashy cars of yours.”

“Nobody calls this precious garage a dump and get away with it!” Fonzie said with anger.

Clayton said no more. That was when the police arrived with handcuffs. That’s when Clayton spoke up.

“Officer, you can’t take me to prison. I did nothing wrong,” Clayton lied.

“You’re lying,” Fonzie told him.

“Thanks for coming by. This jerk here called this garage a dump. I don’t respect that at all,” Fonzie told the officer in charge.

“Don’t hide, Fonzarelli. I shall return,” Clayton said as the policeman handcuffed him and the two of them walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranger and Stephanie were able to catch a plane ride offered by Lula. Lula didn’t bother telling Stephanie she also booked a flight to Milwaukee. About thirty minutes or so later, both Stephanie and Ranger arrived to the airport’s airplane. The airport was arriving a few minutes late, so it did give Stephanie and Ranger enough time to get through security.

“Let me know when you get into Milwaukee,” Lula told Stephanie.

Lula offered to stay and watch them fly away from the airport.

“I will,” Stephanie promised.

The two girls hugged a second time.

“Babe, let’s go find our seats.”

He watched as Stephanie released herself from Lula’s aim.

“He’s right,” Stephanie said.

The girls said one more farewell and Stephanie ran to catch up to Ranger. Lula had a flight to Milwaukee in about the next hour or two. Once the passengers found their seats on the plane, Stephanie looked over Ranger’s shoulder. It looked like he was looking back on a different case or something.

“Does this involve Clayton Morgan at all?” Stephanie asked.

Looking over Ranger’s shoulder, Stephanie still couldn’t quite tell if it was on Clayton Morgan or not. 

“No, Babe.”

Stephanie wasn’t allowed to use her cell phone because phones usually had no service.

“What are you working on besides the Clayton Morgan robbery?”

“It’s a bit complicated to explain, Babe.”

“While we’re on the subject, Ranger, I got this one message from Vinnie the other night.”

Ranger continued looking in her direction. He waited for her to continue.

“Vinnie told me Clayton Morgan returned to that same garage just recently. Right now he is in one of the cells in Milwaukee.”

Ranger continued looking at her. From what she had just told him, he was also interested to find out what Clayton Morgan would do.

“Did Vinnie say anything why Clayton Morgan ended up behind bars?” Ranger asked.

“He said he wasn’t sure on all of the details, but the person who called in the robbery had a complained Clayton lied.”

“Lie about what, Babe?”

“He didn’t say, but this is the latest report he received.”

Ranger didn’t say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

When Stephanie and Ranger arrived at the airport, Stephanie asked, “What are we going to do about transportation during our stay here?”

“Babe, it’s rental car,” Ranger told her.

“Why didn’t I figure that one out?” she asked.

Ranger didn’t answer.

“What hotel are we staying?” 

Stephanie realized she was already starting to ask questions.

“Holiday Inn.”

‘That answers my question,’she thought to herself. She caught a wink from Ranger’s left eye. He was also smiling at her. A rental car was already parked in the parking lot, but it was already rented from someone. The car Ranger had rented was a 2007 black Civic. It was limited to four people, but only she and Ranger were the only ones driving it.

Stephanie watched as Ranger began to punch in some information on GPS. Stephanie always rode with friends whenever she was into progress for searching the men she needed to catch. It made her think that like in the past until now, Clayton Morgan woould be a bit either easy or hard, but she would find out sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, Joanie and her best friend, Jenny were sitting in one of the booths at Arnold’s.

“Joanie, what is going on at Fonzie’s garage?” Jenny asked.

“Why do you ask? All it was just a robbery,” Joanie told her.

“Oh. Did a lot of money get stolen?” Jenny asked.

“I’m not sure of the amount, but it looks that way,” Joanie answered.

“I’ll bet. What did Fonzie do about his garage?” Jenny asked.

“All I know is that Fonzie reported the robbery. I’m not sure how a bail bondsman found out Fonz’s garage being robbed,” Joanie said.

“Huh?” Jenny said, not understanding what Joanie had just told her.

“That’s what I heard, but I don’t have many details to keep talking about it right now.”

“Oh. Just like you, I’d be sticking around to find out what happens next,” Jenny said.

She watched as Joanie nodded in agreement.

“Can I tag along with you to find out more about this so we can keep talking about this next time we talk about this?” Jenny asked.

“I don’t think that’s a such a good idea, Jenny. I’m sure Fonzie won’t be very happy to let the whole town of Milwaukee gossipping about this robbery,” Joanie told her.

“I understand,” Jenny said.


	10. Chapter 10

“What car are we driving while we’re here in Milwaukee?” Stephanie asked, even if she really didn’t seem to care.

“It’s a light blue Civic.”

“No Porsche on this trip,” Stephanie replied.

Ranger didn’t answer. They both dragged their suitcases to the vehicle he just mentioned. As the last of their bags were in the trunk, they got into the front seat and buckled their seatblets.

The car had GPS in it, but Ranger never really used it. Ranger had been here to Milwaukee a few times, so he knew what he was going to do during their driving the rental.

“Do you need me to navagaite?” Stephanie asked.

She saw Ranger shake his head.

“No need to, Babe. All we need is a new tank of gas.”

She didn’t seem to notice the tank was low. So they both drove to the nearest gas station. After Ranger left to pay for the fresh tank of gas, he put the key back and the engine roared as he drove away from the gas station.

After they drove off from the gas station, neither he nor Stephanie paid much attention of Fonzie’s motorcycle ride by.

“Do we have any pictures of the local citizen who made the call to Vinnie about Clayton Morgan?” she asked.

“Tank looked up the information. The person who reported to the police and Vinnie received the file had been under the name of Arthur Fonzarelli.”

“I heard his name when Vinnie gave me the job, but did Tank come up with a photo so we will be aware of Fonzarelli’s description?”

“He tried and actually did find one. The photo looked to be taken back in the fifties.”

“That was such a long time ago. May I see it once we check into the room?”

“No problem, Babe. It’s in my notebook,” he told her.

“Okay.”

They found a parking spot in front of the hotel, but wasn’t used by any of the customers, but employees didn’t often park there. She walked in with Ranger to the front desk.

“Hello,” a light – brunette woman greeted them.

“Afternoon, Ms. We’re here to check in.”

“Your name?”

“Ranger Manoso. This is Stephanie Plum.”

They watched as the woman type up the information on the computer.

After she gave Ranger and Stephanie took the keys from her, they both walked out of Holiday Inn and back to the car she watched as he unlocked the trunk. She also took out some of the suitcases. After the last of the suitcases were taken out of the car, he locked the car a second time.

She followed Ranger to the elevator. The door opened automatically. There were three other people in the elevator as well, but Stephanie could see they were all going to the lobby, but the elevator stayed silent. Once she and Rager walked in and the three people walked out, two more people joined in.

Stephanie watched as Ranger hit the number 6 and the man who’d just step in hit number 3. The elevator quickly drove the man to the third floor. As it automatically let the door open,d the man walked out. Just then, the elevator closed again and drove them both to the sixth floor.

Once the door opened, she and Ranger saw a family of five waiting for them to step out. The family watched as Stephanie and Ranger drag their bags out of the elevator. She and Ranger still made no conversation as she followed Ranger the rooms 640 and 642. He handed Stephanie a key and he walked in to 642. Then she slid the key in the door and the door opened.

She saw it was a nice room: two beds with white pillows and blankets, dark green and red bedspreads, a bathroom, closet, TV set in the wall, remote control by the clock and lamps by the beds’ drawer. There was also a table and two chairs, and also a fan and trash can. She figured Ranger’s room looked just like hers.

She decided to give Ranger a few minutes to unwind and pack and she did some of it herself, but decided to do half now and half later. She somehow figured Ranger would need some extra time to unpack. She opened the closet door and found some coat hangers. Just about every hotel room had coat hangers in the closet.

In the next room, Stephanie heard a cartoon jabbering away on the television. She never really was much of a fan of cartoons. She decided to go check on Ranger and see if he was ready to regroup. She grabbed her hotel key and heard the key tell her the door was now locked.

After taking the key out, the door was slammed, she immediately walked over to Ranger’s room. When she reached his room, she knocked at the door. It took a few seconds for him to let her in. Ranger’s television set wasn’t on, just like she figured. Once he opened his door for her to walk in, which she did.

“Are we ready to talk more about this Fonzarelli person?” Stephanie asked him.

“I am, Babe.”

He said that with a smile. Once she walked in his room, he closed the door ehind her.

“About this Fonzarelli character. If you have his picture, I’d like to see it,” Stephanie told him.

Ranger handed her Fonzie’s profile Tank had printed out.

Without a word, she took it.

“Have you read any of this about Fonzarelli?” Stephanie asked a minute later.

“Yes, Babe.”

She opened up the envelope so she could see what Tank had found about the Fonz. Stephanie saw that the Fonz wasn’t alone in the picture. In the picture, Fonzie was wearing a black leather jacket with white shirt, smile on his face. In the picture she and Ranger saw there were Potsie, Richie, and Ralph as well.

“Do you think any of these men in the picture are his family or friends?” she asked with curiosity.

Ranger shrugged, not knowing how to answer her question. The picture Stephanie and Ranger were studying, she saw Fonzie did the thumbs – up. He was standing between Richie and Potsie. Counterwise: Richie on the let, Fonzie in the middle, Potsie by Fonzie and Ralph in the background. 

“Guess we’ll have to find out for ourselves to see if these guys with Fonzarelli are either family or friends,” she said.

She knew for sure they were about to find out sooner or later.


	11. Chapter 11

The very next day, Stephanie and Ranger ate breakfast early that morning. She watched as Ranger ordered water, fruits and vegetables and oatmeal. She ordered black coffee with sugar, bacon and eggs and had jam with toast. They ate at a restaurant instead of eating breakfast at the hotel. Ranger ended up paying the breakfast bill.

After he paid the bill and tipped the waiter, they both walked to the rental car. Once the key was in the ignition and the engine started warming up, Stephanie watched as Ranger took out the Clayton Morgan file to find the address to the Fonz’s garage. He found it, all right. Fonzie’s garage was about ten to fifteen minutes’ worth of driving.

Ranger usually liked to drive without the radio chatting away with music, talk shows, you name it. He found driving with the radio on very distracting. Stephanie looked outside the window, trying to keep an eye open for Fonzie’s garage. During the drive, not one word was spoken between the two in the moving vehicle. 

Five minutes later, Fonzie’s garage came into their view. It wasn’t a fancy garage, both Ranger and Stephanie noticed. Ranger was able to find a parking space for the rental. Once Ranger took the key out of the ignition and locked the door, Fonzie was inside the garage, working on one of the cars when he heard Stephanie and Ranger slam the doors.

That’s when Ranger and Stephanie both walked inside. When Vinnie first gave her this case, Vinnie gave her a photograph of Fonzie from the computer and she could use the photograph so she would remember Fonzie’s description when they would meet for the first time.

It turned out the photograph’s description was right, but he looked somewhat older than what the picture told her and Ranger. For a while, the person who was working here had plans to do missionary work out in England and would be absent for some time, even if Fonzie was now retired, the Fonz was happy to take over.

Fonzie’s back was faced to Stephanie and Ranger, so the very first thing Ranger did was clear his throat to let Fonzie know someone recently walked in. Fonzie heard Ranger clear his throat. All Fonzie did was stand up and turn around.

“Are you Fonzarelli?” Ranger asked.

“Yes, I am. Do you need me to fix your car?” Fonzie asked.

“No, thank you.”

Fonzie looked in Stephanie’s direction.

“Let me introduce ourselves, Mr. Fonzarelli, and we can get down to business,” Ranger told him.

Before Ranger gave out introductions, Fonzie studied Ranger. He saw that Ranger wore a lot of black and Fonzie could tell Ranger shared that interest as himself and Johnny Cash.

“Mr. Fonzarelli, I’d like to introduce us as Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Plum. I prefer to be called Ranger. We came here from New Jersey to take your FTA so he could receive his court date,” Ranger told him.

By listening to Ranger, Stephanie could tell Ranger sounded professional.

“I hope I pronounced your last name correctly,” Ranger added.

“Yes, you did get the pronounciation right. This whole robbery thing has been going on for a short time very recently,” Fonzie began.

Before he could continue on, he asked, “So you’re the bondsman who took my case on this creep?” 

“Yes, sir,” Ranger answered.

Fonzie kept his eyes on Stephanie as he and Ranger talked.

“I do happen to have one question to ask you,” Fonzie told the two of them.

“What’s that?” Ranger asked.

“Is she involved in this robbery, too?” Fonzie asked.

This was the very first time he found out there was a female bondsman who came all the way from New Jersey to collect Clayton and take him to court.

“Yes, she is, Mr. Fonzarelli. I am here to help hunt down Mr. Morgan,” Ranger continued.

With surprise in his tone of voice, Fonzie asked, “Is this whole thing true that men are only capable of this certain type of job?”

“Anyone can do the job, even women,” he answered.

Fonzie found this entire conversation very interesting. While they were out here in Milwaukee, he hoped he’d spend some quality tine with Stephanie when Ranger wasn’t around.

“How many times has Mr. Morgan been here to steal the money?” Ranger asked with interest.

He hoped this would be a good place to start to help him and Stephanie out and go on their search for Clayton.

“I would say about three to five times, but I can’t be one hundred percent sure,” Fonzie answered.

“So every time Mr. Morgan would enter this place, he would come back for larger amounts of cash with him?” Ranger asked.

“I would like to think so, but I really can’t tell how much money went missing,” Fonzie replied.

Stephanie decided not to interrupt since Ranger was here to help her on collecting Clayton and ship him back home, but she could tell for sure Fonzie’s tone of voice sounded surprised when he found out that a bondsman was a woman. She really never gave any thought enough to spend time with this local citizen. She hoped not.

Even though Fonzie was already married, he still showed a lot of interest in women such as herself. He knew a pretty woman when he saw one and she sure was one of them. Ranger decided to ask another question about Clayton, so he did.

“When Mr. Morgan would return, do you think he came alone or with a group of friends?”

“How am I supposed to know that? I am at home with my family when this entire thing began,” Fonzie answered.

‘Boy, this guy sure is asking tough questions I can’t even answer,’ Fonzie thought quietly to himself, but bothered to keep that thought to himself.

“Are there any other witnesses besides you who noticed there was money missing?” Ranger asked.

“Of course there weren’t. I work alone here. This used to be my job, but now that I’m retired, someone else took over for me. A lot of good times here have left,” Fonzie said sadly.

This was the first time since his retirement he entered this garage and it felt good to come back.

“If we have anymore questions, we’ll let you know. If you need either one of us, please call Holiday Inn and leave a message,” he told Fonzie.

“Got it. It was nice to meet you both,” Fonzie told them.

“It was nice to meet you as well, Mr. Fonzarelli,” Ranger said as Fonzie watched them leave the garage.

This was a very interesting day to the Fonz, and he planned on sharing this meeting with Stephanie and Ranger to his friends. They would really be interested for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Lunch now arrived. Fonzie joined his friends. As usual, everyone ate at their favorite table. Ten minutes later, Al came over to take their orders. 

“So, Fonzie, did you get any luck on talking with the bondsman and Clayton Morgan?” Al asked.

“Yes, Al. The bondsman had come to my garage and we mostly talked about that creep,” Fonzie answered.

Al stuck around with Fonzie, Richie, Potsie, and Ralph a couple of minutes and then went into the kitchen again.

“You guys should have been at my garage,” Fonzie told them.

He was to tell his friends about Ranger and Stephanie when they walked in behind Joanie and Jenny. Both girls were unaware of Stephanie and Ranger. Fonzie looked in Ranger and Stephanie’s direction.

“Who are they, Fonz?” Potsie asked as he, Richie, and Ralph looked in Fonzie’s direction.

They could see Fonzie was looking at Stephanie and not Ranger. Even his friends were curious who Stephanie and Ranger were, especially Ranger. They could tell Stephanie and Ranger didn’t look familiar at all and couldn’t tell Ranger and Stephanie never had been in Arnold’s before.

“They have come to catch the creepy Clayon Morgan. This was the story I was about to share when they walked in,” Fonzie answered.

Stephanie and Ranger noticed Arnold’s was a lot different than all of the resturants they had eaten back in Trenton. Arnold’s was actually a diner, both Ranger and Stephanie thought at the same time. The customers didn’t look like they lived in today’s time period, but they were still old – fashioned because of the way the diner looked. Somehow this didn’t make any sense to her and Ranger at all, and that was something they didn’t expect when they pulled up in Arnold’s parking space.

Once Stephanie and Ranger sat down in the booth they selected, Stephanie had this feeling somebody was already looking in their direction.

“I think somebody’s watching us,” Stephanie told Ranger.

“Where?” Ranger asked.

He saw a lot of the other customers were dancing, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. He didn’t notice Fonzie was watching. Al walked over to Ranger and Stephanie’s booth so he could take their orders.

After Al left, Richie stood up to stretch for a couple minutes. He was feeling stiff, so now was a good time to stretch. 

“Which bondsman are was hired to do this job, Fonz?” Ralph asked.

Fonzie nodded in Ranger’s direction, so that did answer Ralph’s question.

“You mean the guy in black?” Potsie asked.

“That’s right, Potsie. Did you see who he’s sitting with?”

Ralph and Richie knew right away Fonzie was talking about Stephanie.

“She’s just a woman, Fonz. Do you think she’s his wife?” Potsie asked.

“Don’t you think of her that way. She was at my garage with him,” Fonzie said once Al came to take their plates away.

“Checking out any girls, Fonz?” Al asked.

“No. Just the guy dressed in black over at that booth sitting with that chick,” Fonzie told Al.

Al didn’t say anything to Fonzie’s comment.

“I still like to think she’s his wife,” Potsie said a second time.

“You could be right, Potsie. She looks like she already has him in his life and she doesn’t want to cheat on him,” Ralph replied.

Richie agreedto what Ralph had just mentioned. Fonzie almost always felt every girl should be with him, but can’t always happen. Stephanie decided to go along to what Ranger had told her, but she still had a feeling more than one pair of eyes were looking in her direction, and that thing she didn’t think it was the Fonz himself.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Jenny was spending the night at the Cunninghams’. After supper both Jenny and Joanie headed to her bedroom. As the two girls walked upstairs, both Howard and Marion heard Jenny say, “Tell me everything.”

“Isn’t that what I plan to do?” Joanie returned.

“And that’s why I’m sleeping over, right?”

“Of course,” Joanie answered.

After Joanie slammed the bedroom door, Howard told Marion, “Aren’t they going to talk more about this bounty hunter business?”

“I’d like to think so,” Marion agreed.

The two girls sat on Joanie’s bed, but the bed wasn’t made. Joanie only made her bed on the weekends, and tonight was already Friday.

“Tell me everything,” Jenny begged.

“I plan to,” Joanie replied.

“So,” Joanie began her story.

“I remember we started at the beginning when this first started,” Jenny said, “and at the time you didn’t have many details to share.”

“Right.”

“What happened after Fonzie reported the crime?” Jenny asked.

“Well, the bondsman he talked to is nowhere in Milwaukee or the state,” Joanie began.

“Where did he report this to if it wasn’t Milwaukee?” Jenny asked, already interested.

“New Jersey,” Joanie told her.

“Why would he want to make a telephone call over to the East Coast?” Jenny asked.

This was something she didn’t quite understand.

“That I don’t have an answer for,” Joanie answered.

“This is odd,” Jenny replied.

“True,” Joanie agreed.

“Are we ever going to find that out or not?” Jenny asked.

“I would like to think so, but we’ll have to wait and see,” Joanie told her best friend.

“I hope we do. I do have another suggestion,” Jenny added.

“What?”

“Is the bounty hunter from New Jersey here to Milwaukee?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Wondered, that’s all.”

“I understand,” Joanie replied.

“I’ll ask again: Has that person arrived yet?” Jenny asked.

“I have no idea. I’m sure we’ll soon find out.”

“While we’re on the subject, I was at Arnold’s today. I would like to think that person Fonzie had called could already be here.”

“What makes you think that?” Joanie asked.

“I thought I saw somebody in Arnold’s, sitting in a booth. He looked quite handsome.”

Jenny saw Joanie shake her head.

“Why are you shaking your head for?”

“Maybe you must be dreaming again,” Joanie replied.

“I don’t think so. He looked like Fonzie,” Jenny told Joanie.

As Joanie spoke to say,” There isn’t any other guy like Fonzie. He’s one of a kind.”

“That might be true, Joanie, but I do know I saw a guy in black and it didn’t look like Fonzie,” Jenny said.

“I don’t believe you,” Joanie replied.

“Next time we go to Arnold’s and that same person is there you’ll have to believe me,” Jenny told her.

“I hope you’re wrong,” Joanie said.


	14. Chapter 14

Early that evening, Stephanie and Ranger entered their rooms to retire for the night. She watched as Ranger closed his door. They both said good – night. After slamming her door, she turned the television on. She flipped through the channels. There was nothing new, so she finally decided on Cartoon Network.

She was watching Fred Flintstone bowl a perfect game.

“That was good, Fred. And the game is over,” Barney Rubble said.

When Barney said that, Stephanie heard guests lug their suitcases, children screaming and running around. She heard a woman say, “Calm down, girls. There are other guests.”

Stephanie could guess it was either their mother or aunt, but didn’t care which sounded right to her.

More footsteps and suitcases continued to make noise as Barney aimed for a gutter ball. He was still having fun, even though he wasn’t a good bowler like Fred was. Then Cartoon Network took a break as she heard her phone ring.

“Hello?” Stephanie said.

It belonged to the voice of Lula.

“How is Clayton Morgan?” Lula asked after the girls greeted each other.

“He’s still stealing from the garage,” Stephanie told her.

“I believe it. I called the airport to schedule a flight to Milwaukee,” Lula told her.

“You’re not missing much of anything,” she told Lula.

“Still, I wanted to see who was the person who reported to Vinnie about Clayton,” Lula replied.

“You don’t need to come out.”

“Did you and Ranger get the chance to meet this Fonzarelli character?” Lula wanted to know.

“Yes, we did. Lula, would you mind telling Vinnie not to pay me when Clayton is caught?” Stephanie asked.

“Why? I thought you needed money to pay for your rent,” Lula said.

“I do, but Ranger said he would pay me this time,” Stephanie told her.

“I’ll pass it on. What is this Fonzarelli person like?”

“There’s not much to say about him,” Stephanie told Lula.

“Please tell anyway,” Lula begged.

“Okay. He does look a bit like Range rin a way or two,” Stephanie began.

“Whar does that mean? I don’t follow you,” she said.

Lula really did sound confused.

“Well, one example is that he also wears black,” Stephanie told her.

“You mean he head to toe?” Lula asked.

“Not head to toe like Ranger is. His hair is black, wears a white shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. He looks like a hoodlum,” Stephanie said.

She’d described the Fonz perfectly.

“What does he do?” Lula asked.

“He’s a mechanic at the local garage Clayton robbed. He looks like he drives a motrocycle and part of a gang,” Stephnaie said.

“Oh.”

“He also likes women. He even sounded interested in asking me out for a date. Strange thing is this: he snaps his fingers to get the girls’ attention.”

“Strange way to get girls,” Lula said while Stephanie agreed.

“Do any of the girls pay attention to his snapping fingers? That I’d like to see for myself. I really am missing all of the fun.”

Stephanie could tell Lula really wanted to come along when there were only two tickets and they were only meant for her and Ranger.

“Yes, they were really do respond to his fingersnapping,” Stephanie told her.

“Wow,” was all Lula could think of to say.

“Does Joe know anything about Clayton yet?” Stephanie asked with curiosity.

Joe Morelli was a police officer in Trenton. She and Joe had known each other since childhood. He was another person besides Ranger she dated on and off, but Ranger mostly wanted to be more businesslike.

“I don’t think so, but I think eh should know any day now. Listen, I really need to go now. I’m going to your place and feed Rex,” Lula told her.

Rex was Stephanie’s pet hamster.

“Thank you, Lula. We’ll talk again when we get back,” Stephanie said.

They both said good – bye.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple days later, Lula was driving her Firebird around town, looking for a place to eat for lunch. She parked her car at the nearest gas station. She saw her tank was low on gas. When she unbuckled her seatbelt, she saw Joe Morelli.

“Did I do anything against the law?” Lula asked him.

“Of course not. I’ve been trying to get a hold of Stephanie, but she wouldn’t answer any of my calls. Do you know where my cupcake went?” Joe asked.

Cupcake was a name Joe used for Stephanie while Ranger used babe.

“I know where she is. She’s out of town for awhile. I wish I could’ve gone,” Lula replied.

“Tell me where she went,” he repeated.

“She went to Milwaukee. Ranger went with her,” Lula told Morelli.

“What the heck is Cupcake doing out there with him?” he asked.

He’d been trying to get into touch with Stephanie in the past three or four days and got no answer.

“She and Ranger went there since Vinnie gave her a job to do,” Lula answered.

“Can’t they do that here?” Morelli asked.

“Well, this job involved another failure to appear,” Lula told him.

“What’s the case this time?” Morelli asked.

“A local mechanic in Milwaukee reported the crime to Vinnie. The local who put in that call said his garage was robbed,” Lula said.

“Do they need me anytime at all?” he asked.

“I have no clue. If I were you, I’d try either sending text message or calling her cell phone and answer that one for yourself,” Lula told Morelli.

When those words came out of her mouth, she said that it was his call, not hers. 

“I guess I didn’t think of that. Thank you for telling where she went,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” she said.

After that, Morelli went back to his vehicle and sped off.


	16. Chapter 16

The very next day, Morelli picked up Lula early that morning since the flight began at ten – forty – five. Lula talked him into coming along, so he let her. Morelli didn’t bother telling Stephanie quite yet that he let Lula come along, but he’ll let her figure it out.

On the entire flight to Milwaukee, Lula and Morelli hardly said a word. He’d brought along Clayton’s picture with him so eh would be sure he spotted Clayton and handcuff him and everyone would fly back home.

“Is that the guy who robbed that local garage?” Lula asked, taking a look at Clayton’s description.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Wow. He’s going to be sorry,” Lula remarked.

He didn’t say another word after that. He had an aisle seat, which meant Lula sat by the window. The airplane began to play a movie. The movie was called The Parent Trap. It was something he and Lula had never seen the film. Halfway through the film, the airplane’s pilot announced they were now in Milwaukee and would be landing very shortly.

When the pilot announced their arrival, Morelli figured it was too late to take a nap, even if it meant a short one. He glanced in Lula’s direction. He bent over so he could see where they were. Sure enough, he saw the town of Milwaukee. Just like Ranger, he’d never been to Milwaukee, so this time both men finally got to have that chance.

He put Clayton’s picture back in its proper place in the folder he’d brought along and quickly put the closed file in his duffel bag. He helped Lula collect her things without saying a word. Lula decided to let him lead the way and she would follow behind. So they did just that.

“Have you been here before?” Lula asked.

“No. We’d need a rental car that has GPS,” he answered.

“Oh. I’ve never been here before either. Think we’ll have time to do any sight – seeing?” she asked.

“It doesn’t look like it to me. We’re only here to pick up Clayton and go back home and put him behind bars,” he answered.

“At least there’s always time to eat,” Lula replied.

Morelli didn’t reply back, so all he did was shrug his shoulders.

Lula offered to drive the rental. He let her do so. There was a Comfort Inn hotel near them, so Lula pulled in the parking lot. Both of them walked in. The desk clerk took Morelli’s name and handed them separate keys. Then both he and Lula still didn’t say a word when he opened the trunk so they could carry their luggage to the third floor.

“If we’re going to share the car, we’ll have to take turns driving it,” he told her.

“Well, duh! You should’ve thought I’m not smart enough to know that!” Lula said as she stuck her tongue out.

Without saying a word, Morelli shrugged his shoulders for the second time that day.

Both of them watched as the elevator opened so they could get to their rooms and unpack. He took his time unpacking. He had the car keys and he wanted to be in charge of them. He figured by now Ranger and Stephanie were still searching for Clayton. He’d wondered if he and Stephanie had met the Fonz yet, but his guess was sounding like it was positive they’d already met up with the Fonz.

In the meantime, Stephanie and Ranger were in their rental car listening to the GPS give them directions. They both had caught Clayton and were ready to pack up and take him back to Trenton and then she’d be able to get her paycheck. Clayton hardly said a word during the car ride. Ranger was behind the wheel. Clayton watched as Ranger turned left on the southwest direction.

Even the woman in the passenger’s seat didn’t open her mouth to start a conversation. He began to open his mouth, but he closed it again. Within five or ten minutes later, Clayton watched as Ranger take the keys out of the ignition and let the woman passenger out. He had handcuffs on, so he couldn’t let himself out of the vehicle.

Clayton saw a car parked right next to ehm and the doors opened and a couple of people stepped out. It looked like the female recognized the driver and his passenger. He still couldn’t let his mouth say a word to start talking. He had a hard time with his hands in the handcuffs. He felt a itch or two in the back of his left leg, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Clayton watched as the black woman said, “Girl, at least I’m finally here so I wouldn’t miss out on all of the fun.”

Stephanie looked at Morelli and asked, “Did she talk you into bringing her along with you?” 

“Yes,” was Morelli’s answer.

“Cupcake, I came down here so I could help you both take Clayton back to Trenton,” he said.

“We already have him handcuffed, Joe. All we’re doing now is start packing our things and return home. I’d like to earn that paycheck.”

Clayton watched as Joe studied him.

“Cupcake, if you don’t mind, I’d be happy to be in charge of Mr. Morgan on the flight home.”

Morelli watched as Stephanie look in Ranger’s direction.

“Sure you can sit with him,” Ranger answered.

“And I missed out on all of the fun on meeting the person who called this aissngment in,” Lula said.

‘Fat chance, lady. There wasn’t anything you missed. I do have one question: Who would want to call a woman Cupcake? What a stupid name,’ Clayton thought to himself.

“Girl, Joe and I just got here from our flight an hour ago. I should’ve gone with you and meet that local citizen in person,” Lula said with disappointment.

“I guess we wasted our precious time coming all the way to Milwaukee and find out you ended the adventure without me! I guess I wasted my time packing a lot of clothes just to turn around and go home,” Lula complained.

Clayton watched Lula this entire time and thought Lula sounded like the type of person who complained almost all the time. He wasn’t surprised, either. He’d been around complainers long enough to notice Lula was doing it. After Lula stopped complaining, everyone split up once again. Clayton went with Ranger and Stephanie.

Clayton would remember Lula was the only one who did the complaining so if he ever ran into these characters in near future.

“Let’s check out and take that plane ride home. I’m looking forward to that paycheck you promised,” Stephanie told Ranger.

“I haven’t forgotten about that paycheck, Babe. This was quite an adventure,” Ranger said.

“True,” Stephanie agreed.

Clayton watched as she turned to face him.

“And as for you, you’d better not start thinking about stealing that paycheck he promised me. If you ever tppl that check, you’ll be sorry. I worked hard on finding you, so I deserve it,” Stephanie told him.

Still Clayton didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry to say that you and I came out here for nothing. All we have to do is pack up, return the keys and collect the bill for the rooms we never touched, return the car and turn around back home,” Lula complained.

Morelli didn’t bother answering her, so all he did ignore Lula’s complaining.

Ranger and Stephanie returned to their hotel to pack up and head to the airport for the flight home. Of course Lula might sound upset about not meeting Fonzie, but it wasn’t her fault Lula felt left out. Clayton followed Ranger to his room, but still said nothing. Clayton watched as Ranger opened his suitcase and began packing.

Clayton was watching Ranger take out his checkbook and write the check he promised Stephanie. Since Vinnie didn’t pay her for her last job, Ranger felt it made sense to make up for it by doubling the amount. That’s when Clayton watched as Ranger took the handcuffs off so he could make a trip to the bathroom.

While in the restromm, Clayton’s hands felt better after Ranger took them off. He’d had those cuffs on for a long time. Of course Ranger would handcuff him again and would ride the airplane home. That he wasn’t surprised about much at all.

When Ranger zipped up his suitcase, he opened the door and Clayton walked out of the door first. Stephanie’s paycheck was still on his mind. No matter how much Ranger paid her, he wanted the money for himself. He and Ranger found Stephanie waiting for them.

On the way down in the elevator, Ranger said, “Babe, I wrote that check for you, but I’ll give it to you at home.”

“Thank you,” was all she said.

When the three of them arrived at the airport, he saw Lula and Morelli were already there. The one thing Clayton hadn’t yet figured out was Morelli was a police officer. Hours later, they were about to land in New Jersey. The only time Clayton didn’t have handcuffs on was to stop for a bathroom break.

At the airport after everyone collected their luggage, Morelli offered to take Clayton with him. Everyone separated after that. Stephanie saw that there really wasn’t much to share with Connife on this adventure. Before walking out of the airport, she walked to the nearest pay phone and called Vinnie to let him know she and Ranger brought Clayton back and he was with Joe. Vinnie was happy to hear Clayton was finally caught. After she put the phone back in its place, Ranger handed her the paycheck.

“Thank you,” she said.


End file.
